Hirona, Lady of the Forest
by Miss SJB
Summary: Hirona is trying to be a good leader to her village, but then the Avatar arrives and everything gets complicated. She seems to spend her whole life running. Only one person is fast enough to catch her, and he's her sworn enemy. Is now Zukoxoc. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Zuko walked angrily through the forest. Why did the Avatar always have to land somewhere so hard to move through? A movement caught his attention through the trees. He stepped up to a tree and cautiously peered around the corner. There was a young girl practising some sort of martial art. At least, that's what he assumed it was. He briefly wondered if this girl was the water tribe peasant who travelled with the Avatar. He quickly dismissed this thought, as this girl was clearly from the Earth Kingdom. He watched her with interest. What she could possibly be doing? The stances she was gracefully moving through would be of no use in a fight.

Hirona moved smoothly through the Tai Chi stances her old Master had taught her before she had run away. Today had been a particularly stressful day. The Avatar had arrived in her little village. She knew it was dangerous, and that the Fire Nation was after him, but the little boy's puppy dog eyes were impossible to resist. Hirona was the leader of a small village made up mostly of those wanted by the Fire Nation. She had been made the leader two years after she first arrived. The old leader got sick, and called Hirona to his bedside.

"Hirona," The old man whispered hoarsely. "I am leaving you," 

"_Don't say that!" Hirona said fiercely. "We'll get you better yet!" She wiped away her tears with an angry hand. "No, little one," He said kindly. "It is my time to go, and I need to pick a successor. I wish I could stay with you, but it is impossible. I entrust the protection of our village to you, Hirona. I know you won't let me down,"_

"_But Master, I am a woman! Surely the other villagers won't allow it!"_

"_They will allow it. Trust me,"_

"_But don't you want a bender to protect the village?"_

"_You can defeat any bender, Hirona. Even a fire bender," Hirona opened her mouth to say something, but the old man shushed her. "I know you are afraid of them. I know fire is your biggest fear,"_

"_Don't you think you should pick someone braver?"_

"_Hirona, you consider yourself a coward because you fear something. Always remember, courage is not the absence of fear, but having the strength to face your fears," Hirona nodded, unable to speak for the lump in her throat. "Goodbye, little one. Do me proud, Lady Hirona," _

"_I'll miss you!" Hirona whispered, as the old man closed his eyes and slipped away into the next life._

Hirona was snapped out of her memories by a rustle in the bushes. She whipped around and saw Aang, the young Avatar. "Oh, it's you Aang. What is it?"

"Fire Nation!" Aang cried urgently. "There's a ship anchored just off the coast of the island!"

"What? How did they find us?"

"This is all my fault," Aang said miserably, looking down. "I should never have come here,"

"Aang, it has been an honour to have you here. We have evaded the Fire Nation before now, and today will be no different," Hirona told him firmly. She grabbed up her staff. "Aang, we can't afford this village being found. Spread out through the forest. If you find any troops, dispose of them, or lead them away or something. We can't let them find us," Aang nodded and ran off to find to tell the others the battle plan.

Zuko couldn't believe it. The Avatar! He watched as the girl and the little boy talked, then the Avatar ran off. He growled to himself. The girl turned. "I know you're there!" She called. "Show yourself!" _Damnit! _Zuko thought. She was walking over to him. He stepped out between the bushes. She held up her staff in a defensive position. "What do you want with us?"

"Give me the Avatar," He hissed.

"Not a hope in hell," The girl said defiantly, tightening the grip on her staff.

"Move out of my way, or I will make you,"

"Bring it on then," Zuko smirked.

"Earth bending is no match for fire bending," The girl's breath caught in her throat, but she refused to show fear. "Who said I was a bender?"

"You're not a bender? Well, that makes life easier for me," The charged at her, fists aflame. She dodged sideways and whacked him hard with her stick. Zuko picked himself up angrily, and threw fire at her. She blocked most of it with her stick, but was caught by one fireball that collided painfully with her shoulder.

Hirona was terrified. The fire bender in front of her was only about a year older than her, but he was still fierce. She had to lead him away. She ran into the woods, and the young fire bender followed. Hirona wondered if she had a chance to escape. He was the faster runner, and the stronger of the two, but she was more agile, and knew the forest better. She ran through the trees, jumping logs and dodging trees. He wasn't far behind, and throwing fire at her. She sped up as a fireball whizzed past her ear. She ran into a clearing and froze. In front of her were several fire nation soldiers. "Oh damn!" She hissed under her breath, and ran to the side. Unfortunately, in the moment she had taken to realise her surroundings, Zuko had caught up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "Where is the Avatar?" He snarled. Just then a shadow passed over them. It was Aang's flying bison. Hirona sighed in relief. She saw Katara, Aang's friend, lean over and point down at them. "Hirona!" She called.

"Go!" Hirona yelled. "Now!" Aang looked down at them, a worried expression on his face. Time to prove she was okay. Hirona kicked Zuko in the chest and ran at full pelt back into the forest. Thankfully, this was enough to satisfy Aang that Hirona was safe. The bison sped off, away from the island.

Zuko was furious. He had lost the Avatar, and a peasant girl had just got the better of him. Time to get revenge. "Get her!" He screamed at the guards. "She could have information!" The soldiers nodded and spread out to search the forest. Zuko ran in the direction she had gone.

Hirona was catching her breath as quietly as she could at the top of a tree. She saw the fire bender she had been running from, lean against her tree, panting. "That stupid peasant!" He cursed. _Stupid peasant? _Hirona thought. _I'll have him know I'm Hirona, Lady of the forest, first woman leader of the Natsya! _The man threw a fireball at the tree opposite in anger. Hirona felt fear swell up within her as she watched the tree burning. Luckily, it was a solitary tree, so the fire wouldn't spread. Well, Hirona hoped it wouldn't. She moved her hand up to the branch above her, steadying herself, but as she did so, the bangles around her wrist jangled. The man looked up at the tree. "Found you," He grinned menacingly, and set Hirona's tree aflame.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hirona watched the flames spread slowly up the tree. She couldn't move. She couldn't take her eyes off the flames. The voice of her old master came floating through her mind. _"Always remember, courage is not the absence of fear, but the strength to face your fears," _She gritted her teeth, and launched herself out of the tree, over Zuko's head, and onto the forest floor. "What the-?" Zuko barely had time to register what just happened before Hirona picked up a stick off the forest floor and attacked. She had lost her staff somewhere in the chase. He leapt out of the way just in time. She halted, staring at the burning tree. Suddenly everything went black.

Zuko stared at the girl lying on the floor in front of him in amazement. She had just fainted for no apparent reason. He put out the tree with a wave of his arm and looked her over. No injuries except a few bruises where she'd hit the forest floor, so why had she passed out? It must have been sheer exhaustion, he decided. "Nephew!" Called a cheery voice. A fat man with grey hair appeared through the bushes. "Hello uncle," Zuko said, not looking up from his position crouched by the unconscious girl. General Iroh looked down in alarm. "Zuko! What happened here?"

"I don't know Uncle," Zuko said truthfully. "She attacked me, then just passed out,"

"Interesting. And did you burn down those trees?"

"Sorry uncle. Round up the other troops, we're leaving," he announced, straightening up. "Surely you're not going to leave her there?" Iroh said incredulously.

"What do you suggest?"

"Take her on board! We can't leave her alone in the woods, she'll die,"

"Uncle! We might as well leave her to die. She's not of our concern. She tried to kill me!"

"Prince Zuko, she is only a girl and it's about time you conversed with someone of the opposite sex without threatening to kill them,"

"Have it your way then. But I'm telling you, she's more trouble than she's worth," He picked up the girl and they headed back to their ship.

Hirona opened her eyes to see a grey metal ceiling. _Oh god… _she thought. _I'm on a Fire Nation ship! _ She sat up and looked around. She was in a cell. How did she get here? She vaguely remembered attacking a fire bender in her forest before everything went black. The boy must've brought her here! How dare he! She tried to stand but fell back to her knees. A guard looked through the barred windows of her cell. "You're awake!" He said, sounding mildly surprised. Hirona gave him a despairing look as he disappeared off, presumably to tell his superior. After a little while, Hirona heard footsteps and angry voices. "I don't care if she's awake! I have work to do!"

"Prince Zuko, you will speak to her whether you like it or not. And you will be nice!" A key turned in the lock on her door. The young fire bender and an old, fat man with grey hair appeared. Hirona recoiled in fear as the young man approached her. "Keep away from me," She said coldly.

"You see uncle?" The young man said to the older man. The older man ignored him.

"Hello," He said kindly. "My name is General Iroh, and this is my nephew, Prince Zuko. Can you tell us your name?"

"I'm Hirona,"

"What were you doing with the Avatar?" Prince Zuko snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hirona said, trying to hide the note of panic in her voice. "I've never seen the Avatar,"

"Don't lie! I saw you talking with him. What are his plans?"

"If I knew them, you would be the last person I'd tell,"

"If you don't tell me them, I will kill you,"

"Zuko!" Iroh scorned. "What did I say?"

"Uncle, this is no time for manners!"

"I think the General has a point," Hirona put in, unhelpfully.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Zuko hissed. "If you want to stay alive, keep your mouth shut," He stormed out, leaving Iroh and Hirona together.

"Please excuse my nephew. However I must ask; why were you living in the forest?" Iroh asked with interest.

"I wasn't living there," Hirona said defensively.

"After dealing with a great many soldiers, I can tell when people are lying, Hirona," Iroh smiled. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I've never met you before, and it's something I'd prefer to keep to myself,"

"Fair enough. But why did you attack Zuko?"

"He attacked me first, then chased me and tried to kill me. I believe that more than justifies my attack,"

"He neglected to mention that to me earlier. Why did you pass out?"

"I can't remember. All I can think of is that burning tree, and then it all, went black…" Hirona trailed off. She realised why she had passed out; it had been pure terror. She was petrified of fire, ever since she was five years old.

"_Mama! Mama!" called out a five year old Hirona, trapped inside a burning building. "Help me! I'm stuck!" Her leg was trapped under a burning beam that had fallen from the ceiling. She felt dizzy, and was fighting to stay awake. She eventually gave in and blackness consumed her. She woke up in a dark room. "Little girl…" Came a voice from the shadows. "Little girl…" It said from a completely different part of the room. "Where are you?" Hirona cried. The voice laughed, and it echoed around the room. "Where are you?" Hirona cried again._

"_Don't be afraid…" The voice said, and this time she heard it right behind her. She whipped around, only to find fire there. It spread around her in a ring. She could see her family trying desperately to reach her, but they came to close to the fire and it engulfed them. "No!" Hirona cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Come back!" But then, she too went too close to the flames. All she could see were tongues of fire, and all she could hear was screaming._

It had only been a hallucination, and while she had been unconscious, she had been dragged out of the burning building alive. No one in her family had died, but the fire nation had set fire to other houses, not just her own. Ever since, she hadn't been able to cope with seeing fire. "Miss Hirona?" Iroh asked. Hirona looked up in surprise. She had forgotten where she was. "Are you okay?"

"Um, oh, er, yes, sorry,"

"You have forgotten what I said about lying, Miss Hirona," Hirona sighed.

"Sometimes it is best to lie, even if it is obvious you are doing so," She said. "I have lied even though I know you can tell I am lying, because I wish to change the subject,"

"I see. Well then, we shall change it. How old are you?"

"Sixteen,"

"The same age as my nephew. And how long were you living in the woods?"

"Three years,"

"Where did you live before that?"

"In an Earth Kingdom town,"

"Why did you leave?"

"My parents betrothed me to a man old enough to be my father. They refused to let me choose my own husband, so I ran away,"

"I see. That is unfortunate indeed. Well, I have to leave you now, but I will come to see you tomorrow, and hopefully my nephew will be more polite," Hirona was left alone in her cell as darkness began to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I just realised, I haven't been doing the disclaimer! Don't sue!

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA I only own Hirona.

Chapter 3

Zuko had been venting his anger on his sparring partners. They had all had to go to the infirmary with bad burns. He paced up and down under the starry sky. Why was he so worked up? He walked across the deck and saw someone sitting on the railings at the side of the ship. It was that girl! She was singing quietly to herself and staring up into the sky. He angrily walked over to her. "How did you get out of your cell?" He demanded, his fists bursting into flames. She eyed them warily. "The locks on your doors are not difficult to pick,"

"What did you do to the guard?" Zuko snarled, refusing to be satisfied with her simple, truthful explanation. "He fell asleep," Hirona told him.

"Why should I believe you? You could have killed him,"

"Go and check,"

"No. You'll try to escape," The air was growing warmer. Hirona felt uncomfortable in the heat. She had always preferred the cold. "Where would I go?" They looked out across the sea. "I barely swim,"

"I should have just left you to die,"

"Why didn't you?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me? Well, I say 'saved', but-,"

"You ungrateful peasant! You have no common sense! I could kill you now, yet you insult me!"

"So do it! Kill me!" Hirona was tired of his attitude. Zuko turned.

"I could push you overboard. You'd drown,"

"So do it then!" Hirona challenged. Zuko's anger was increasing rapidly. He ran up to her and pushed her off the railings over the side of the ship.

Hirona was dangling off the side of the ship where she had caught a metal bar on the side of the ship. She pulled herself up awkwardly, and balanced impossibly on the metal bar. She braced herself and jumped up, grabbing the next closest bar. She didn't have time to notice Zuko watching her in amazement.

The girl was climbing up the side of the ship! Zuko was impressed at her agility. He watched her making her way up slowly. She had reached the bar below the railings and jumped up. They were beyond her reach and she fell back. Her feet slipped off the metal bar and she only just grabbed it in time. Zuko's heart leaped into his throat. _She could've died! _

Wait, why do I even care? I was the one who pushed her over the edge in the first place.

_She needs your help. Imagine what you'd feel like if she died._

Probably a whole lot more relaxed.

_Don't lie._

Zuko reached over the railings and offered her his hand. She eyed it suspiciously, then took it. Zuko had never held a girl's hand before. He felt himself blush, and the girl cried out in pain as his hands burned her skin. She had more sense than to try to pull away though, and Zuko tried to control his emotions as he pulled her up and over the railings.

Hirona inspected her skin. It wasn't burned, it had just hurt. She looked up at Zuko, who was still standing fairly close to her. He stepped back quickly. "I- I'm sorry," He stammered. Hirona got the feeling he had never apologised before. For the first time she wondered about the scar on his face. She had been too preoccupied to notice it before. "Is your skin burned?" He asked.

"No, it just hurt," Hirona replied. Zuko looked relieved.

"Why did you try to escape? We're on a ship,"

"I wasn't trying to escape," She said truthfully.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I wanted to see the sky,"

"Why?" Hirona smiled sadly.

"It reminds me of home,"

"And where's home?" Hirona stopped smiling.

"Nowhere of your concern," She snapped.

"Fine," Zuko said coolly.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"My uncle said you'd die alone in the forest," He deliberately left out the bit about socialising. "Why were you there anyway?"

"I ran away from home," Now Zuko was really intrigued.

"Why?"

"Because… Because my parents tried to marry me off to a man more than twice my age. They said it was a deal between them. My father and him had been friends and my father promised me to him,"

"You didn't like him?"

"No. He was selfish, sexist, womanising, and he was old. They talked about me like I was an object, without feelings. I'll never forgive them," Zuko had never thought about women like this before. He had been brought up thinking exactly that. They were objects, just there to look pretty and do the housework. He had never thought of them being so defiant before. "I'm sorry," He said hopelessly. He couldn't think of anything else to say. They stood in silence, staring out across the sea. "I hate it on this stupid boat," Zuko muttered bitterly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to go home,"

"Why don't you?" Zuko turned away angrily.

"I can't. I was exiled," Hirona's eyes widened. He was upset, so she decided not to push the matter further. "You have to go back to your cell," He told her.

"Joy," She sighed sarcastically. "Can't I stay up here for a little longer?" Zuko didn't see why not. They went back to watching the sea.

General Iroh was happy. He had won at a game of Pai Sho, and he had just finished a cup of his favourite tea. He went up on deck to find his nephew, and was shocked to see him and Hirona standing at the railings of the ship, talking peacefully. "I'm glad to see you two are getting along!" He smiled triumphantly. They jumped and turned around. "You let Miss Hirona out of her cell, Zuko?"

"No," Zuko said defensively. "She got out by herself,"

"Really?"

"Really, uncle,"

"I heard banging on the side of the ship. Do either of you know what that was?" They both looked down, red-faced. "I take it you do, so let's hear it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! I need some constructive criticism!

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. I only own Hirona.

Chapter 4 

Hirona was led back to her cell, leaving a blushing Zuko trying desperately to explain what happened without going redder. _Rather him than me… _Hirona thought gratefully. She lay down on the hard metal floor as the key clicked in the cell door. There was no bed, no mattress, not even a blanket. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but an hour later, she was still wide-awake. Why couldn't she just pass out again? A few more hours later, and she had drifted of into a fitful sleep.

Hirona was not the only one having trouble sleeping. Zuko felt guilty, and was having a battle with his conscience in his head. _You're glad you saved her._

I am not!

_Yes you are. _

Shut up. I only saved the girl because she might have information to lead us to the Avatar.

_No you didn't. You saved her because you like her._

I do not!

Yes you do, and you know she won't tell you anything about the Avatar. Why don't you just execute her if you don't like her?

Because… Because…

Exactly.

Shut up.

Hirona woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell door creaking open. In the doorframe stood General Iroh. "Good morning!" He said cheerily. "Sleep well?"

"No," Hirona said truthfully.

"Ah, well. Tea?"

"Yes please," Hirona sipped the herbal tea, grateful for the warmth it brought.

"My nephew tells me you and he had an interesting conversation last night," The old general said, raising one eyebrow. Hirona couldn't help but smile. "Yes," she said simply.

"Are you going to give me any details?"

"Well, it involved me getting thrown overboard,"

"So I heard. You like the tea?"

"Yes, very much. Thankyou,"

"I am glad to have finally found someone who shares my love of tea!" Iroh smiled, showing all his teeth. "Prince Zuko and the crew refuse to touch the stuff!"

"I imagine Prince Zuko is too busy for such things," Hirona muttered.

"The boy takes on too much responsibility. I keep telling him he has to relax, but he doesn't listen to me,"

"Well he should,"

"Miss Hirona, we are stopping for some supplies later today. Perhaps you would like to come and find some clothes? I can't imagine you want to continue wearing that," He said, motioning to the torn training dress she was wearing. Hirona looked down at the state she was in. "You are planning on keeping me here then?" Iroh nodded sadly.

"I'm afraid so,"

"Wouldn't Prince Zuko object to me going on land? After all, I could run away,"

"Let me worry about that," The general left with a sly wink.

Later that day, they went to a clothes store in the town they had stopped at and bought some training outfits and some dresses for everyday wear. Zuko objected loudly to spending money on a prisoner, and treating her like a guest. Every time he opened his mouth it was only to complain. They went back to the ship. "Uncle!" Zuko shouted. "Where are you? I need to train!"

"I'll be with you in a moment!" Iroh called.

"Uncle where are you?" Zuko found his uncle showing Hirona into one of the spare rooms. "Uncle! What are you doing?"

"You cannot expect a lady to sleep in a cell, nephew,"

"That's besides the point. She's a prisoner!" Hirona sat on the bed watching the two fight. It was very amusing, the way Iroh got calmer as Zuko got madder. It was almost as if they were trying to balance each other out. "She's staying in the room, and that's final," Iroh announced.

"Fine uncle, but can we please get on with my training session now?"

"Nephew, trudging around those shops has really tired me out. Perhaps you and Hirona could spar?"

"Absolutely not. She's a girl!"

"I have no objections," Hirona said. "But I can't bend, so he's not allowed to,"

"That sounds reasonable," Iroh said. "There you are Zuko, you can brush up on your combat skills," Zuko stormed up on deck grumbling to himself.

"You know General," Hirona mused. "I think I've only ever seen Prince Zuko use three emotions; Arrogance, mild annoyance, and rage,"

Zuko stood tapping his foot impatiently on deck. "Finally!" he snapped, as Hirona made her way across to the training mat, closely followed by Iroh. Her long, dark hair was plaited down her back and her green eyes stared at him in irritation. They warmed up, then Iroh said, "Alright you two, I'll be watching you. Zuko, no fire bending,"

"This is stupid," Zuko muttered darkly.

"No it's not," Hirona said evenly. They took up their positions. Zuko attacked first, trying to punch her in the stomach, but she grabbed his arm and used the force he'd been using to attack her to flip him over. He growled and picked himself up. _Stupid peasant! She got lucky, that's all. _She jumped up and kicked him in the side of the head, sending him flying into the railings. She tried to attack again, but he caught her foot and spun her over onto the floor. She hit the ground hard and Zuko pinned her shoulders into the mat. "Give?"

"No," Hirona smirked, and heaved him sideways, so the was now on top of him. He pushed her back. They stood up and began a complicated sequence of punches and kicks. By now, quite a lot of the crew had gathered to watch the fight. Both of the teens were determined not to give up, but Hirona began to slow, and a well-aimed kick sent her flying into the crowd. They separated and she jumped up as he approached her, hands raised. She ran up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and launched her body over him. He span around in time to see her hand collide with his chest. He was thrown backwards and Iroh held up Hirona's hand. "Victor!" He announced, and the crew cheered. Hirona went over to the railings to catch her breath, while Zuko berated the soldiers for leaving their positions.

Zuko was furious. How dare he allow himself to be beaten by a girl! And in front of the whole crew! He grabbed a soldier at random and he took his anger out on him in a sparring match.

"You did well," Iroh said to Hirona. "I am impressed. But you did not teach yourself those moves. It is not likely your family taught you, so who was it?" Hirona continued to stare out across the ocean. "Miss Hirona," Iroh said, slightly more sternly.

"I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell anyone else," She said.

"You have my word,"

"I didn't live alone in the forest. There was a small village there. The old leader of the village taught me before he died,"

"Who became leader after that?"

"Me,"

"You? How old were you?"

"I was fourteen. I was one of the oldest there. The only older ones were some teenage boys. They all thought they should have been leader and gave me a hard time, but after a little while they gave up and accepted me," She bit back a sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I have to go back to them,"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, and you know it," Iroh said, glancing over at his nephew, who was beating up one of the officers in a fire bending duel. "But I'm sure the village will look after itself. Those boys you spoke of will be tacking care of it, I'm sure," Hirona thought about Tai, who had an ego the size of the ship she was on, Ryka, who was a thick as two short planks, and Flint. She missed him most of all.

"Flint!" Hirona called, running through the forest, "Flint!" She heard laughing coming from one of the trees. She climbed it, and he dropped out of it as she made a grab for him. "Get back here!" She giggled, running after him.

"You'll have to catch me first, milady!" he teased. She lost sight of him, and as she turned a corner, she saw him standing by the pond, holding her hat. "Give that here!" she cried. He grabbed her wrist and tried to fling her into the water, but she clung onto him, and they both splashed into it. "I'll kill you Flint!" She laughed, as she swam toward him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her underwater again. They swam back to shore giggling uncontrollably, and sat on the bank. Then it just happened. They kissed.

Hmm… how will Flint affect Zuko and Hirona's relationship? Please review! I've only had one so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. I only own Hirona.

Chapter 5 

Hirona was singing quietly to herself, staring at a painting hanging on the wall opposite. She had been shut up for a few days, ever since she beat Zuko in a sparring match; however, she had snuck out at night for a little exercise and to see the stars. The guards on duty were always asleep, except the one time a soldier had let her come up on deck, as he thought it was a bit mean that she was shut up all day long. She began pacing. Not even Iroh came to see her anymore, as there was news they had heard of the Avatar's whereabouts. Two days had passed since they heard the news, and Zuko and his uncle were searching a nearby island right now. Her thoughts wandered to her old home, then her old Master. She got up and began to move through the Tai Chi positions she knew so well. "You know, those stances wouldn't be of any use in a fight," A voice snarled from the doorway. Hirona decided to ignore him, and continued practising. "Hello Zuko," she said calmly.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm practising Tai Chi,"

"What?"

"Good hunt?" Hirona asked lightly, turning to face him, and ending her sequence. Zuko's face formed a fierce scowl. "You knew I wouldn't find him," he hissed. "You know where he's going, and you will tell me,"

"When will you get it through your thick head? I don't know where he's going, and if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"You will tell me!"

"No!" To Hirona's surprise, Zuko didn't say anything; he just stared at a spot behind her. She turned, and found a fire burning there. She restrained herself before a scream broke out as the fire formed a ring around her. The fire danced before her eyes. This was a scenario she knew only too well; the memory of her hallucination still haunted her every night in her dreams. "Tell me!" Zuko roared, as the flames leaped higher. Tears began to stream down Hirona's cheeks. "Stop!" She yelled desperately. "Please Zuko, stop!" She fell to her knees as the air became warmer and less breathable.

"Stop this immediately!" Iroh's voice rang out above the roar of the flames. Hirona felt the air cool as the flames disappeared. Shaking and sobbing, she pushed past both of them and ran from the room.

Iroh stared at his nephew in disbelief. What on earth had he been playing at? He watched as Zuko leaned up against the wall in anguish. "I'm sorry uncle," He said at last. "I don't know what I was doing,"

"It is not me you should be apologising to," Iroh said, stepping aside from the doorway. "Miss Hirona seems most distressed. I don't know what you did, but she's very shaken up," Zuko followed Hirona's footsteps out of the door, and found her on deck. One of the crew put his arm around her, while his friends laughed and pointed a little way away. She tried to push him away, but he held on tight, whispering something in her ear. She lost her temper, and hit him very hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. "You little bitch!" he gasped.

"Touch me again, and you won't be awake long enough to register what I hit you with," She hissed, staring at him in disgust through tear stained eyes. She noticed Zuko watching her, and turned away, walking very quickly in the other direction. He raced after her, and she got to the front of the boat and was cornered. She stood pressed against the railings, shivering. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to-," Zuko began, but stopped as she let out a little gasp as he stepped forward. "What are you so afraid of?" He frowned.

"Nothing,"

"Yes you are. What is it?" He demanded, his voice raised.

"You!" Hirona spat. Zuko was taken aback.

"Me?"

"Not just you. Fire benders in general," she whispered, unable to stop more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why?" Hirona closed her eyes, a pained look on her face.

"Why?" The prince asked, almost gently, as Hirona tried desperately to stop crying. She was surprised he even cared. If anything, she expected him to use her fear to his advantage, scaring her into telling him where the Avatar was. Should she tell him? He watched his patient face. It showed no hatred, no superiority as it usually did. She decided it was time the truth came out. "I've been afraid of fire ever since I was a little girl," she began.

Zuko listened with interest and remorse as Hirona related her story to him. "I'm sorry," he told her sadly. "I really am,"

"It's not your fault," She stiffened slightly as he came toward her.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly. "Come on, let's get some tea," He put his arm around her and began to lead her away, then paused to say, "Now there's a sentence I never thought I'd say," Hirona smiled a small smile, then allowed herself to be led into Iroh's tea room. Once there, they began to talk. Hirona had told him her story, so he revealed his own horrific past. "Why do you want to back to a father like that?" She asked quietly.

"Because I have to regain my honour and serve my country," Zuko gave her his well-rehearsed response to the frequently asked question. "But Aang is here to bring peace. He can stop the war, and end the suffering," She said.

"All I know is that he is the only thing separating me from my father and stopping the fire nation reign supreme over all the other nations,"

"You really want the war to end that way?"

"Yes. The fire nation will finally be in it's rightful place,"

"And what of the others?"

"What of them?"

"The fire nation's place is not ruling over the other nations. It is beside them," Zuko turned to her angrily.

"You think my father is evil!" he exclaimed.

"No, it is not as simple as that. There is no such thing as an evil person,"

"Really?" He said sceptically.

"Really," She told him, sipping her tea. She was shocked he thought the fire nation should reign supreme. She wouldn't want the Earth Kingdom ruling harshly over the other nations. But then, she mused; maybe she'd feel differently if she was the king's daughter. "I should go to bed," Hirona thought aloud, then left without another word.

Zuko tried to tell her to wait, but she had already gone. He felt so strange. He was a mess of emotions he had never felt before. Some he never wanted to have again. Others he wanted to have permanently. He took a sip of tea, but spat it out immediately. He'd forgotten he hated it so much. Just then, Uncle Iroh walked in. "Prince Zuko!" He cried with delight. "I knew you liked tea really!"

"Don't get excited, uncle, I was here with Hirona," Zuko said quickly, determined not to be dragged into drinking more of the vile stuff. Then he realised how what he had just said must have sounded, and tried to rectify it. "Well, I mean, I wasn't here with her- well, I was, but- but not _with_ her, with her. Um, I mean-," He was cut off by Iroh's hearty laugh. "Uncle!" He growled.

"It's okay nephew. I told you to socialise, and you certainly did!" he chuckled.

"Uncle! It wasn't like that!"

"If you say so, nephew,"

"Uncle, I'm telling you, we just talked,"

"Talked? About what exactly?" Zuko stopped looking agitated and looked sad instead.

"About our pasts," He whispered. The smile vanished from Iroh's face in an instant.

"Hers? Or just yours?"

"Hers too. Uncle, I think I should tell you something,"

Hirona lay in her bed worrying. She had told him she was afraid of fire. What if he used it against her? She was unsure whether she should have told him about the village, and about Flint. She shrugged the thought away. _You told him enough. _She told herself sternly. _He might attack the village if you told him. You can't risk that._

But he seemed so sincere… She reflected.

_So, he could just be a good actor. He's our enemy. We can't trust him._

But he told me all about his past… It's so painful.

_He wants to kill the Avatar! He wants to kill Aang! We can't let that happen._

No, we can't. You're right.

Thankyou to my one and only reviewer, breathlesslove! I will update when I next get the chance, but until then, I have a lot of homework to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA I only own Hirona.

Chapter 6 

The next morning Iroh came to see Hirona for the first time in ages. "I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday," He told her. "Zuko told me everything. I didn't realise you were afraid of fire," Hirona jumped up angrily.

"He told you? What, does the whole bloody crew know?"

"No, no, of course not!" Iroh mentally scolded himself for having so little tact.

"I didn't think he'd tell anyone…" Hirona spoke with a painful note in her voice.

"He wouldn't tell anyone else. He's not like that. You know that,"

"Do I? You don't understand, Iroh. I've only ever told one other person about it, and now… I wish I'd never told him. I wish he'd just left me where I was," Iroh could only imagine how painful it would be for Zuko to hear that. "Come now," He said. "You don't mean that," Hirona said nothing. Just then Zuko entered the room. "I'll leave you both alone," Iroh said hurriedly, and left as quickly as he could, closing the door behind him. Hirona turned away from Zuko and sat stiffly facing the wall. "Hirona, I-,"

"Why are you here, Zuko?"

"I came to tell you that we're nearing an island with a forest. The Avatar's rumoured to be hiding there, and, I thought, um, that perhaps, maybe you could come with us,"

"Why?" Hirona said icily, still refusing to face him. "What if I try to run?"

"We need someone who knows about, like, forests and stuff, and-,"

"You're trying to make it up to me for telling Iroh I'm afraid of fire," Zuko's jaw dropped.

"How did-?"

"He told me. How could you, Zuko? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to tell you that? I can't believe I trusted you!" Hirona was on her feet now, facing him with her fists clenched.

"Oh! This is rich! This from the girl who didn't have the decency to tell me that you were a leader of a village!"

"Iroh told you that!"

"Yes, peasant, and it's General Iroh to you!" Zuko hissed, his anger getting the better of him.

"If that's the case, then you'll do well to remember that it's Lady Hirona!" Hirona spat, glaring furiously into his eyes.

"You know, I was trying to be nice to you, because I knew you loved the forest and hated being on this ship almost as much as I do! But it seems that I needn't have bothered,"

"Zuko, you felt guilty, and don't you dare pretend it's for any other reason!" Tears were streaming down Hirona's cheeks now.

"Yes, it was. I thought that maybe- but it's too late now," Zuko felt a pain in his chest he hadn't felt since he was banished.

"What, Zuko? What?"

"Look, Hirona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to betray your trust, believe me, it was the last thing I wanted. I wish I could go back, but I can't," Hirona stared at the young Prince in surprise. This wasn't the first time he had apologised to her, but this time, he really, really meant it. "I'm sorry," Hirona whispered. "It was stupid. Nothing worth getting upset over,"

"It was to you," Zuko said sadly. She walked towards him.

"Just forget it," she half-smiled. For the first time in years, a true smile graced his lips. Hirona marvelled at how handsome it made him look.

"Do you still want to come to the forest?" he asked her.

"Yes!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He stood still, shocked, but returned her hug gladly after coming to his senses.

Hirona's eyes flickered open. She suddenly realised she had her arms around the prince of the fire nation. And more bizarre still, he had his arms around her! She pulled back quickly. They stood looking at each other, both wondering what just happened. "Um, thanks, I'd love to go," Hirona mumbled, going pink.

"Erm, sure, we'll be there in a few hours," Zuko said, just as awkwardly. "I'll, um just go and tell Uncle…"

"Yeah…" Once he was out of the room, Hirona flung herself on the bed and punched the pillow hard. "You IDIOT!" She screamed at herself, but it was muffled by the fact she had her face buried in the pillow.

Zuko walked agitatedly down the corridors to find his uncle. He found him playing Pai Sho with the captain. "What are you doing?" He demanded of the captain. "We'll be arriving soon!" The captain got up quickly.

"Sorry sir," He said with a bow.

"Dismissed," Zuko waved him away impatiently.

"Prince Zuko, you just chased away my opponent!" Iroh exclaimed. "What is so important?"

"Why did you tell Hirona I told you about her fear of fire?"

"Nephew, I apologise, I didn't mean to ruin your relationship,"

"What relationship?" Iroh raised an eyebrow. "For God's sake, uncle! Not this again! I just wanted to tell you she's coming with us to the forest. We could use someone who knows their way around one,"

"Good, I'm glad to see you've made up,"

Hirona couldn't have been happier to enter her natural habitat once more. Even though she had to walk within arm's length of Zuko at all times, she couldn't help but feel free once more. They had split up from the soldiers, so it was just Iroh, Hirona and Zuko. Iroh had insisted they would cover more ground this way, and even though Zuko felt it would be best to keep his army close by, he had grudgingly agreed they would find the Avatar more quickly like this. There was a loud rustle high up in one of the trees. "What was that?" Hirona hissed, grabbing Zuko's arm.

"Probably just a bird or something," He told her irritably, trying to act like she was annoying him, but he couldn't help but like the feel of her hands on his arm.

"That was far too big to be a bird," She said, still worried.

"Then maybe it was a fox," Zuko said impatiently.

"At the top of a tree?" Hirona asked sceptically. Iroh chuckled at this.

"Alright, if you're such a nature expert, what was it?"

"I- I think it was a person…" Hirona said uncertainly. "it was definitely big enough…"

"The Avatar?"

"No… Too big…"

"You're sure?" Zuko asked urgently.

"Positive," Hirona nodded.

"Then who was it?" Iroh asked thoughtfully. There was another rustle, closer this time. The three of them moved closer together, watching carefully for any movement. Suddenly a young boy swung down from one of the trees. Hirona gasped. _No, it couldn't be… _Others swung from the trees and attacked. The first boy grabbed Hirona and pulled her away from the two fire nation men. "Let me go!" Hirona screamed, but the boy held tight. She took a deep breath. "ALL OF YOU STOP AT ONCE!" She yelled. The attackers froze. "Flint, let go of me at once!" She said irritably to the boy holding her. Zuko and Iroh stared at her oddly. "Back off," She snapped at the other members of the Natsya – her village. "What are you all doing here?" She demanded, glaring at each of them.

"We came to get you!" Flint said disbelievingly.

"And kill him," Tai put in, glaring at Zuko. He stepped forward, and Zuko growled holding up a fistful of flames.

"Stop it! No one is killing anyone, got it?" Hirona stepped between both of them.

"Hirona, I don't understand," Flint said, staring at her. "Surely you don't want to stay with him?" Hirona opened her mouth to answer, but Zuko grabbed, her, holding an arm around her neck. She gasped in surprise and he clamped his hand over her mouth. "Anyone move, and I will kill her," He said menacingly. Iroh almost smiled. It was an excellent escape plan. They stepped back, Zuko dragging Hirona with him. Flint went to step forward but Zuko tightened his grip on Hirona. "Hirona! Don't worry, I'll come for you!" He called sadly. Some of Zuko's soldiers had found them. Hirona didn't hear him telling them to attack, or feel him dragging her away through the forest. All she heard was Flint's sad voice echoing around in her head. _"Don't worry, I'll come for you!" _All she could feel was confusion as she was pulled back into her room. "What was that about?" Came Iroh's distant voice.

"Hirona?" Zuko snapped, jerking Hirona back to reality. "Who were they?" Hirona felt the ship begin moving.

"They were boys in my village,"

"Who's Flint?" Hirona gulped, trying to keep the tears away.

"My- My-," She couldn't contain it anymore, and broke down. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Come on now," Iroh said gently. "It's okay,"

"He's my boyfriend," She sobbed. Zuko left the room without another word.

Zuko moved quickly to his room, not meeting any of the crew's gaze. He sat down in front of his meditating candles and tried to clear his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hirona. She had a boyfriend! Brilliant, now he had something else to worry about. Not only did he have to capture the Avatar, but he had to worry about being chased by a band of rebels. Maybe it would be easier just to execute her. No! He couldn't do that. Maybe just let her go with them? No, he couldn't do that either. But, why not? It would get rid of the problem…

_I told you that you like her!_

I do not!

_Yes you do. _

I do NOT!

_Explain your jealousy then!_

I'm not jealous.

_Yes you are, and you won't let her go either. _

Shut up.

_I'm getting tired of that. You can't stop me telling you the truth by saying shut up._

Hirona lay tossing and turning in bed. Why did Flint have to turn up now, of all times? It was funny, she thought she'd be glad to see him, but seeing him just made everything more complicated. Wait, why did she want to stay? She was being held prisoner on a fire nation ship, with a merciless prince and a crew of fire benders who were trying to capture the Avatar. So why did she feel almost relieved when Zuko brought her back here?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh… this is getting interesting… I'm having trouble deciding what's going to happen next. Suggestions would be much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA I only own Hirona.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Iroh was getting worried about Zuko. He had been meditating in his room for two days now, without food or water. It was impossible to tell if he slept. He had just sat there, eyes closed, and not even news of the Avatar woke him up. Iroh decided enough was enough. He went into Zuko's room and roughly shook his shoulder. "Prince Zuko!" He shouted. "Snap out of it! You are going to make yourself ill!" Zuko didn't move. Iroh shook him harder. He still didn't move. Time for a new strategy, he decided.

Hirona was pacing her room impatiently. She needed something to do. She had tried to do some Tai Chi, but it didn't relax her as much as it normally did. There was a knock at her door. "Come in!" She called eagerly. Even if it were just some servant with a pitiful excuse for a meal, she would be glad of a little conversation. Iroh appeared at the door. "Yes, General?" She asked. Iroh had given up trying to stop her calling him General, it never worked. "Is there something you wanted?" _Please say yes!_

"Yes, Miss Hirona. I am worried about my nephew,"

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He has been meditating for too long. It is bad for his health,"

"How long is too long?"

"Two days,"

"This is without food or water?" Hirona asked incredulously. She could barely meditate for five minutes without her mind wandering. She knew she was supposed to focus on her breathing, but it never worked. Tai Chi gave her more to concentrate on. "I'm afraid so, Miss Hirona,"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we need your help,"

"Me? Why me?"

"Please, Miss Hirona. I am worried about him. He could kill himself if he carries on for much longer,"

"Sorry. Of course I will help you," She was led to Zuko's room. She peered curiously inside the door. It was a sad, dark room, with the only light coming from the meditation candles lit in the corner. Zuko sat with his legs crossed, shoulders thrown back proudly, and his shirt off, Hirona couldn't help noticing. "What do I do?" She asked Iroh.

"Just talk to him. Try anything!" Iroh replied, shoving her into the room and closing the door.

"Zuko?" Hirona asked, cautiously making her way over to him. "Zuko?" She tried again, but there was no response. She gently laid a hand on his bare shoulder. Suddenly his hand snapped up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his lap. His other hand went to her throat. He stared angrily down at her. Hirona gasped for air, and Zuko seemed to come to his senses, and released her neck. "What are you doing?" He snapped. "Don't you know it's dangerous to wake people during meditation?"

"I do now!" Hirona snapped back, rubbing her throat. "Let me up, please," He released her arm, and she sat up out of his lap.

"What's so urgent?"

"You were killing yourself,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea how long you've been meditating?"

"A couple of hours maybe. What the hell does it matter?"

"You were like that for two days Zuko!"

"I-," Zuko's frown changed to an expression of surprise. "What?"

"You have been meditating for two days, Zuko," Zuko opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

"I had no idea…"

"Can you stand?" Hirona asked him.

"Of course I can stand! Don't be ridiculous!" He hissed. Hirona got to her feet, and Zuko tried to do the same, but stumbled. Hirona grabbed him stop him from falling. He shook her off angrily. He didn't need help to stand, especially not from a girl. "Are you sure you're okay?" Hirona said, watching him lean against a wall. The metal was cool on his warm back. He sighed. It wasn't often that he welcomed the cold, but his back was sore, and it came as relief. "Yeah," He muttered. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Good. I was worried about you," Hirona mentally kicked herself for saying that. What would that sound like to the banished prince? Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Were you?"

"Yes, well, when your uncle told me you hadn't eaten or drank for two days, I was bound to worry right?"

"Why?"

"I- er-," Hirona wished Zuko didn't have to make things so awkward. He never normally wanted to talk about feelings, and he picked an awful place to start. "I don't know," She admitted. "Why are you so interested?"

"I just wonder what goes on in your head sometimes,"

"I wonder the same about you," Zuko stared thoughtfully at the girl in front of him.

"Don't you hate me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, please,"

"Well, sometimes I think I hate you, but then, I don't…" Zuko made his way towards Hirona as she began to cry. Now he had begun to walk, it was easier. He held her against his bare chest. "Don't cry…" He whispered, surprisingly soothingly. She looked up into his amber eyes, and they leaned into each other, their lips brushing. Slowly, it progressed into a full kiss. Suddenly Hirona pulled back, looking scared. "I'm sorry Zuko, I- I can't," Zuko watched open-mouthed as she ran out of the door. _What was that? _

Hirona locked herself in her room. She paced up and down, barely noticing the tears pouring down her cheeks. What had she been thinking? She was in love with Flint- wasn't she? No, of course she was in love with Flint. He had come to rescue her. But, she had hesitated… No, she couldn't be in love with Zuko, she just couldn't be! He was her enemy, son of the fire lord! He was trying to capture the Avatar, to make it so the fire nation reigned supreme! She couldn't allow that, she just couldn't. She threw herself on the bed and cursed the cruelty of fate.

Zuko made his slow, tired way to his uncle. A look of pure relief spread across Iroh's face as soon as he saw his nephew upright and mobile. "Prince Zuko! You are awake! Sit down; you need some food and water. I knew Hirona would be able to wake you!" The prince winced at Hirona's name. He still didn't understand what had happened between them. She had kissed him back- so why did she pull away and run? "Uncle," He began, unsure if he was making the right decision. "Can I talk to you?"

"Interesting," Iroh said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He had spent the past few minutes listening to his usually proud nephew confessing his feelings for Hirona, and explaining what happened between them. "Well Zuko, think how you would feel in her position," Zuko groaned inwardly. Empathy was not one of his strong points. "You are a prisoner on your enemy's ship, and you find yourself falling for them, even though you already have a partner," Zuko's face scrunched up in disgust. When Iroh had said 'You are a prisoner on your enemy's ship' he had thought of Zhao. Now images of him making out with Zhao had infiltrated his imagination. He pushed these twisted thoughts away, and thought of Hirona again. His expression softened. "I suggest you speak to Hirona," Iroh said serenely, pretending he hadn't noticed Zuko's face. He could only imagine what he must have been thinking, and he fought to hold back laughter. "Thank you uncle. I will," Zuko got up and left the room.

There was no answer at Hirona's door, so Zuko went in. He found Hirona asleep on her bed, so he turned to leave, but the squeak of a floorboard woke her up. "What…?" she asked blearily. "Zuko?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay,"

"Well, now you know I'm fine,"

"But you're not,"

"I'm FINE, Zuko,"

"What bothers you so much?" Hirona gave up trying to get Zuko to leave.

"Everything,"

"Everything?" She didn't answer.

"Why don't you just ask what you really want to know?"

"Why did you run?"

"I was confused. I'm still confused,"

"Why?"

"Don't you get it? You're a fire nation prince! I'm an earth kingdom peasant. You're trying to capture the Avatar, and it's my sworn duty to protect him! I'm your prisoner! We can't- it just won't work. We're too different,"

"That isn't the problem," Zuko growled. Hirona bit her lip nervously. "Tell me? Please?"

"I thought I was in love with someone else. But now…"

* * *

Haha! I love cliffhangers! Okay, so maybe it's not much of a cliffhanger, but it's close enough. I really, really don't know what's going to happen next. If anyone has any good ideas, please let me know! I'm getting desperate! Until I find inspiration, Miss SJB. (That's me) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. I only own Hirona.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_"I thought I was in love with someone else, but now…"_

Zuko barely dared breathe as Hirona searched for her words. There was a knock at the door. "What?" He asked impatiently.

"Sir, the Avatar's been spotted!" The captain said urgently, then spotted Hirona and couldn't help but grin as Zuko stormed out of the room beside him. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I knew there was something going on between you sir. I'm very happy for you both,"

"I beg your pardon?" Zuko's mind was focused on the Avatar. What was the stupid sailor talking about?

"Miss Hirona, sir. We knew there was some chemistry!" Zuko growled, and pinned the captain up against the wall by his neck. Quite an impressive feat, considering the captain was two feet taller than the prince. "There is NOTHING going on between the prisoner and myself," He hissed. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir,"

"And if I hear gossip on this ship that even suggests there is, I will hold you personally responsible!" He finished, releasing the captain and making his angry way on deck. The captain followed, still amused, despite Zuko's anger. The conviction with which insisted there was no relationship just proved that there was.

Squinting against the sun, Iroh could make out he outline of the flying bison. It still seemed absurd to him that the Almighty Avatar was a 12-year-old boy who travelled around on a huge flying bison. How earth did he manage to give the fire nation quite so much trouble? Zuko stormed on deck and watched the Avatar's bison going in to land on a deserted island to hide in the trees. Iroh worried about him. It had barely been more than four hours since he awoke from his meditation, and he was still not at his full strength.

The Avatar had landed in a forest yet again. It would mean another few days searching trees for the stupid little boy. This time Hirona wouldn't be coming, he decided. She was too much of a liability. If those boys from her village turned up again, things would get complicated. His soldiers had only managed to delay them before, and all of them had escaped unharmed. Yes, it was definitely best for all of them if she stayed on the ship.

Hirona watched the men filing off the ship in sadness. Zuko wasn't letting her go on land this time, and she had twice the normal guard on her door. She smiled to herself serenely. Since when did she need his permission? She opened the door and smiled at the soldiers. "What do you want?" One of the two guards asked suspiciously.

"I'm just a little bored," She sighed. "I was wondering if you'd talk to me for a bit,"

"No chance," Chuckled the other guard. "We'd like to live, thanks,"

"Oh," Hirona looked down and feigned tears.

"Um, are you okay?" The guards came to her sides, unsure what to do. Hirona smiled to herself. Stupid men. They may know how to deal with male prisoners, but female prisoners, especially ones in floods of tears, that was a different matter completely. She attacked them quickly, leaving them unconscious on the floor. She made sure she hadn't killed them, because they were only trying to help. She snuck off the ship and into the forest. She sat in a tree, wondering what to do next. She definitely couldn't go find Zuko. Not only would he really mad, it was dangerous to stay on his ship now she had feelings for him. But, then again, she couldn't live on this island. Wait, the Avatar! Aang had a flying bison, he could help her! He wouldn't be able to take her back home, but he could get her to safety. And Katara and Sokka, they were good people; they wouldn't leave her, especially after her kindness to them all. Relief swept through her. She had to find them, she had to warn them! She ran off at high speed.

Katara, Sokka and Aang had stopped for the night on a deserted island. They hadn't noticed the fire nation ship as they landed. They had just got decent fire going when a figure ran into their clearing and threw water over it. "What do you think you're doing?" Sokka demanded angrily, taking out his boomerang.

"No! Stop! It's me!" Came a voice Aang recognised, but he couldn't put his finger who it belonged to.

"Who's me?" Katara called into the darkness, opening her water skin.

"Hirona. The leader of the Natsya, the village you stayed at a little while back," Hirona whispered, coming out of the shadows. Katara gave a squeal of delight, and hugged her. "Listen," Hirona said urgently. "You have to keep quiet. Prince Zuko is looking for you,"

"What?" Aang exclaimed. "We didn't see him earlier!"

"Never mind that now! We have to get out of here!" Katara announced. "Aang, where'd you leave Appa?"

"The other side of the island…" Aang groaned.

"Brilliant. Now what do we do?" Sokka grumbled. "And do you mind me asking how you got here?" he pointed an accusing finger at Hirona.

"On Zuko's ship," Hirona said, trying to remain calm.

"Fraternising with the enemy! I knew we couldn't trust her!" Sokka screeched.

"No! Prisoner!" Hirona had to restrain herself. She was extremely tempted to hit him.

"But, how?" Aang asked sadly. "I thought you were okay when you ran off into the forest…"

"So did I, Aang,"

"I'm sorry. I should've checked you were okay," Aang said guiltily. "This is all my fault,"

"No, if you came back for me Zuko would have got all of us. Now let's focus on the task at hand," They froze as they heard footsteps and voices approaching.

"This way, I think I heard something!"

"Run!" Hirona hissed. They took off at full speed, away from the voices. Aang took the lead instantly.

"This way! Appa's over here!" He called over his shoulder. They followed him until he came to an abrupt halt.

"Ouch! Aang, what is it?" But Katara found the answer to her question by herself. There in front of them stood Prince Zuko, Iroh and a group of soldiers. Aang and his friends ran out of the side of the clearing. Hirona was in the middle of the group so no one spotted her. They came up to a huge wall of rock, which seemed to run through the entire forest. Hirona almost screamed in anguish. They were well and truly trapped. Zuko chuckled as he approached. Aang didn't try to fight; there were too many soldiers for all of them put together. "The almighty Avatar. Just a little kid. My ticket back home…" He reached out to grab Aang's arm, but Hirona stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. "What?" He exclaimed. Hirona shoved him backwards.

"You can't take him," Hirona scowled, standing protectively in front of all of them.

"How did you get out?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"I used a little intelligence," Hirona smirked. She didn't want to insult him, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, and she didn't want to leave him. But she had no choice.

"Stand aside," Zuko ordered in his most dangerous voice.

"Never,"

"I said move!" Zuko roared, a fireball igniting in his hand. He smirked at the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"I won't move. You want him, you go through me,"

"So be it,"

"Hirona, don't!" Aang cried, pulling on her arm. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Maybe. But me dying is better than you dying, Aang. I mean nothing to this world. You do," She shook him off and walked calmly forward.

Zuko was so angry. Angrier than he'd been in a very long time. Iroh noticed this with concern. He wished Hirona would just back down, but he knew that would never happen. They faced each other, her green eyes boring into his amber eyes and his amber eyes boring into her green eyes. Zuko ran at her, ready to deliver the first blow, but Hirona sidestepped him and kicked him back. "Aang! Is there something you can do to get Appa here?" she asked, trying to avoid more attacks from Zuko, who was getting madder by the minute. She cried out in pain as a fireball collided with her wrist. Aang blew on his bison whistle, hoping with all his heart that Appa would hear. Sokka went to intervene as Hirona was thrown to the floor, but Katara and Aang held him back. "We have to help her!"

"No, we can't. If we intervene, so will the soldiers. We have to wait. Our lives depend on Hirona for now," Katara reasoned. Aang blew on the whistle again as Hirona threw Zuko back.

"Why did you come here?" He growled as they punched and blocked.

"Because you're making a mistake," She replied, dodging a fireball. Her heart was pounding from fear, adrenaline was coursing through her body and her breathing had quickened. "You don't have to do this, Zuko,"

"What do you know?" A well-aimed punch sent Zuko sliding back a few feet.

"More than you, apparently," There came a noise from above them, and they saw the massive flying bison hovering in the air. "Yes!" Hirona cried. Aang had air bended Katara, Sokka and himself on board. Hirona ran toward them, but was blocked by a wall of fire. Hirona couldn't help but feel hurt. She had confessed to Zuko her greatest fear and he was manipulating her with it. No! She wouldn't let him. Gathering all her courage, she jumped the wall, trying to ignore the flames that licked her leg. Sokka and Katara caught her, then she felt the air lifting her over the side of the saddle. "Thank you," She panted, as Katara healed the bad wound on her leg. She looked back to see Zuko screaming in rage, sending fireballs in every direction.

_Sorry Zuko. If I could make it any other way, I would, believe me. But you have to realise, capturing the Avatar won't give anyone any happiness._

* * *

I got a brainwave when I woke up this morning and I just had to write this. Sorry if you had a good idea for this chapter, but there's always next chapter! Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA I only own Hirona

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hirona slipped into sleep, her wrist throbbing painfully. Katara had managed to heal the large wound on her leg, but it had taken a lot of energy, so she had to put up with the pain in her wrist. There was a pitiful bandage wrapped around it, made from ripped strips of fabric from her dark red outfit. "So…" Sokka began, settling back into Appa's saddle. "What happened after we left you in the forest?" Hirona looked away.

"Zuko found me and brought me onto his ship," Hirona hoped this would satisfy Sokka's curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because I associated with the Avatar. Because I could have information. Because I ran away. Because he wanted revenge. Take your pick,"

"Revenge for what?"

"For fighting him and making him lose Aang. Is that the end of this interrogation?"

"What happened on Zuko' ship?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Why not?" Fortunately for Hirona, Katara had noticed her discomfort and decided to intervene before Sokka got an injury from prying too much.

"Sokka, leave her alone! You have no idea what might have happened on that ship!" she scolded.

"That's why I asked!"

"Sokka!" Katara raised her eyebrows and glanced warily at Hirona, who was fighting tears away.

"Oh! Right!" Sokka caught on at last.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Katara said soothingly, putting an arm around her.

"Thanks," Hirona smiled. "I think I need some sleep,"

"Want me to keep you warm?" Sokka grinned mischievously.

"Nice try Sokka, but I'm sure I'll be alright," Hirona dragged the corners of her mouth upward into a sort of smile. "Is there a spare blanket?"

"Sure thing!" Aang grinned, tossing her a blanket. Hirona let out a squeal as the folded blanket wriggled as she caught it. She unfolded it to find a flying lemur, which launched itself directly at her head. "Argh! Momo!" She laughed, and then curled herself up under the blanket in the corner of the saddle. She soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

At around two in the morning, Hirona woke herself and everyone else up screaming. "Wha-?" Sokka mumbled drearily. "Fire Nation?"

"Oh! No, it was just- just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about,"

"Good," Sokka fell straight back to sleep.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Yeah, go back to sleep. Aang, do you want me to take over?" She asked. Aang had been up nearly all night making sure Appa was okay.

"No, I'm okay. Go back to sleep,"

"If you're sure," She drifted back into sleep, hoping not to have more dreams of the night her home burned down. She awoke to warmth surrounding her body. For a second she thought a person was curled around her, holding her close. "Zuko…?" She mumbled. She quickly realised it was only the blanket, and felt very foolish. She sat up to find Appa was about to land, and that Aang was the only other person up. She sat next to him on the bison's head. "You okay?" She asked casually.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine,"

"You were talking in your sleep,"

"What did I say?" Hirona hoped with all her heart it wasn't anything about Zuko.

"You were crying and saying something about Zuko," _Damnit! _

"What about Zuko?"

"I didn't catch it," He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry. It must've been horrible there. I should have made sure you were okay,"

"Aang, stop blaming yourself. Please can we change the subject?"

"Oh, uh, okay. Brace yourself, Appa's about to land!" Hirona was almost jolted out of her seat as they landed on the side of a mountain. Katara woke with a start, but Sokka just rolled over the side of the huge flying creature. "Oh God!" Katara rolled her eyes.

Hirona travelled with Aang, Katara and Sokka for a few days before they spotted a ship on the ocean below them. They recognised it at once as Prince Zuko's. Huge fireballs were being flung toward them. Aang and Katara tried to use bending against them, but there were too many. Appa let out a roar of pain as a burning missile collided with his tail. Hirona clutched her injured wrist to her chest as the sea came hurtling towards them.

Zuko had been depressed ever since Hirona escaped. His temper became worse than ever, and he meditated more often. Then, when he saw the Avatar's bison soaring in the clear blue skies, his spirits were lifted. He was going to have his revenge on the girl who made him look a fool, and finally capture the stupid little airbender that had caused him so much grief. He watched as his crew's missiles found their target, smirking. The bison had plunged into the sea, close to the boat. Hirona and her water tribe friend floated to the surface unconscious. But where was the Avatar? The two girls were hauled aboard, and Zuko ordered them to be thrown in a cell, their wrists chained to the wall. He wasn't taking any chances this time. After a little while, the bison surfaced. Zuko didn't give a damn. The stupid creature swam almost leisurely away, and he paid it no attention, his eyes still scanning the water for any sign of the Avatar. After half an hour, and not so mush as a bubble, Zuko gave up and stormed away to his room.

Katara woke to a strange aching in her upper arms and shoulders, almost as if she had been holding them up for a long time. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to find herself in a cold metal cell. Her arms were chained above her head. She pulled on them, but there was no way she would be able to free herself. What had happened? She looked left and right and found Hirona unconscious next to her. She was chained up in the same way. Suddenly it all came flooding back; the ship firing on them, Appa crying out in pain, the sea rushing towards them, her struggle for oxygen, and then blackness. She was on Zuko's ship! She cursed aloud, using the foulest language she could come up with, and rattling her chains. "What's going on? Katara, is that you? I didn't know you knew words like that,"

"Hirona, are you okay?" Katara demanded, a little embarrassed at being caught swearing so obscenely. "We're on Zuko's ship,"

"What? No, I can't be here! Not again!" Katara felt a jolt of fear stab into her heart. Hirona was clearly terrified of this place, and if Hirona was afraid, there was definetly something to be afraid of. "Katara, how long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes. Why?"

"I just wondered. Don't worry Katara, I won't let them hurt you," Hirona said fiercely, seeing the fright in her expression.

"But you're chained to a wall," She pointed out.

"I'll think of a way round it," Hirona decided, and proceeded to inspect the locks around her wrist. The injured one was throbbing more than ever, and she winced as she tried to move it. "Are you okay?" Katara gasped.

"Ah! No, not really. They haven't been very gentle with my wrist,"

"I'm sorry, I meant to heal that as soon as I got my energy back," Katara said guiltily. Just then they heard footsteps in the corridor leading to their cell. "Pretend to be asleep," Hirona hissed.

"Why?"

"Because they can't interrogate you if you're unconscious!" The two girls closed their eyes as if they were asleep as the footsteps slowed. They stopped altogether outside their door, and there was a long pause. The pair of shoes continued on their way after what felt like an eternity. "Thank God!" Hirona exclaimed, pulling on her chains to drag her body into a sitting position. Katara opened her eyes too, but their relief was short lived. Staring at them through the bars of their cell door, was PrinceZuko. "How stupid do you think I am?" he snarled.

"You really want to know?" Hirona said lightly. Katara was amazed at her nerve. She was going to get herself killed!

"You. Girl. What's your name?" Zuko barked at Katara.

"Me?" She whimpered.

"Yes you!" Zuko had unlocked the door and entered, slamming it behind him with such force Hirona was surprised it stayed on its hinges. "Who else would I be talking to?"

"I'm Katara," She mumbled, unable to take her eyes off the floor.

"You are the water tribe girl who travels with the Avatar?"

"Yes,"

"Where is he going? What are his plans?"

"I'm not telling you," Katara said stubbornly.

"Let me put this another way," Zuko said softly but menacingly. "Tell me, or I will kill you,"

"I'm not telling you,"

"Kill her if you want Zuko, but it won't get you what you want. She'll never tell you dead," Zuko's eyes flickered to Hirona, then he smirked. Hirona didn't like that look in his eyes; it reminded her of the look in a snake's eyes when it has it's prey cornered. "You're right," He said, moving over to her and crouching down. "Tell me, or she will die!" He shot at Katara, holding a fireball centimetres away from Hirona's face. Katara's eyes widened. She didn't give a damn about her own safety; but Hirona's was completely different. "You have ten seconds," Zuko said smugly. "Ten,"

"Don't tell him Katara!" Hirona yelled desperately, as Katara's eyes darted uncertainly from Zuko to Hirona and the fireball.

"Nine,"

"Katara, he won't do it he's bluffing!" Hirona tried to control her emotions as she watched the fireball hovering in front of her.

"Eight,"

"Trust me Katara, he won't kill me,"

"Seven," Katara's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Six,"

"Think of Aang, Katara!"

"Five,"

"If Zuko catches him, the fire nation will be unstoppable!"

"Four,"

"They'll kill thousands of innocent people!"

"Three,"

"Do you want those deaths on your conscience?"

"Two,"

"Don't tell him,"

"One,"

* * *

Well, I managed to finish another chapter. It took some effort! Hopefully this cliffhanger will be enought to persuade you to review. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA I only own Hirona.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"One," Zuko finished his countdown; the ten seconds were up. "You still won't tell me? Oh well," He tried to say this as emotionlessly as possible, but inside he was being torn apart. It had only been an empty threat at the time, but the girl hadn't been as co-operative as he'd hoped. Now what did he do? He looked at the girl chained to the wall. No tears, no begging for her life, just staring at him in a strangely calm sort of way. Was he really going to kill Hirona? Maybe not kill, maybe just injure… No, he said he would kill her so he would. He stood up and raised one hand ready to deliver his killing stroke. He raised one hand high, then brought it down quickly. "Stop!" The hand froze in midair.

"Why? You have something you would like to share?"

"No, she doesn't! Ka-," Zuko clapped a hand over Hirona's mouth. She was struggling furiously, trying to tell her not to say a word. Her soft lips brushed against his hand. "Well?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Katara hung her head in defeat.

"Good. Guards! Take her to the interrogation rooms. Make sure that there is no water near her, understand?" The soldiers that had appeared at the door nodded and carried Katara away. Zuko removed his hand from Hirona's mouth to receive a torrent of abuse. "Go crawl in a hole and die Zuko! I can't believe what you just did! You complete bastard! You've as good as ended the world! I never-,"

"Oh, just shut up! You have no idea what I just did. What I just did was take a step closer to regaining my honour. Don't talk about things you don't understand,"

"You have just taken a step away from your honour! If you hand Aang over to your murderer of a father, you'll be the furthest thing from an honourable person possible!"

"How dare you talk about my father in that way! The Avatar-,"

"Aang! His name is Aang! He's a person too! A little kid with a heart and a life. You talk about him like he's a trophy!" Zuko said nothing, turned away and stormed out of the room.

"Miss Hirona! What a pleasure to see you again!" Iroh waddled into the room beaming.

"Hello Iroh. It's not so good to be back,"

"Yes, well, I'm sure you'll make the best of it,"

"I'm chained to a wall,"

"Tea?"

"I'm chained to a wall,"

"Ah, yes. Never mind. I see you quite upset my nephew,"

"He's the one that chained me to the wall!" Iroh's face grew serious.

"You are the one who broke his heart," Hirona felt dizzy.

"I did what?"

"You should have seen him after that day in the forest Hirona. He barely ate or slept for days. His temper is worse, he's depressed…"

"I had to protect the Avatar. Surely you don't think what he's doing is right?"

"Not in the least. But I stand by him,"

"Why?"

"Because I love him,"

"So you're saying I should let him end the world because I love him?"

"No, but think. You have a great influence over him Hirona, and he has begun to see things differently since the two of you met," Hirona thought about this.

"Maybe you're right General. But he hates me now,"

"Where is the Avatar heading?"

"To the Earth Nation,"

"Why?"

"To find someone to teach him earth bending,"

"Where in the Earth kingdom is he heading?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was Omashu,"

"You think?"

"I can't remember,"

"So think about it! I need to know, and if you value your friend's safety, you need to tell me!"

"I can't remember!" Katara was close to tears as the angry prince paced the room. He slammed his fist into the metal wall, leaving a dent. Katara let out a little scream. "Take her away," Zuko ordered. Just as the guards were leaving, he added, "And bring me the other one,"

A few minutes later Hirona was thrown into the room. She glared up at the men who threw her there angrily. She didn't say a word as Zuko ordered the guards to leave and closed the door. Then, to Hirona's surprise, he offered her his hand and pulled her to her feet. "I hope you're happy," She began. "You've just-,"

"No, I'm not happy. Far from it,"

"What?"

"I'm not happy,"

"But Katara's told you where the Avatar is going,"

"I thought it would make me happy. I thought once I knew where he was going I'd have some hope to cling to, and that would make me happy. But it doesn't,"

"Zuko…?" Hirona asked warily, laying her hand on his shoulder. He was facing the wall. One of his warm hands touched the one resting on his shoulder. He turned to find Hirona's face painted with a mixture of emotions. "I'm sorry,"

"Me too," He replied. Without warning she was pulled into his warm embrace and they kissed passionately. When they broke apart, Zuko whispered in her ear. "I missed you,"

"I missed you. It was so hard waking up knowing that the goal for that day would be to put as much distance as possible between the two of us," There was a pause. "But you can't do this to me. It's not fair,"

"What do you mean, it's not fair?"

"You don't love me,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You heard. I'm your ticket to get what you want," Hirona controlled her emotions carefully, trying not to let a flicker of sadness cross her face. In reality, her heart was tearing in half. Zuko's face was far more readable. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have taken advantage of my fear in the forest. I could've died,"

"I don't understand. We get a decent room?" Katara asked her friend incredulously.

"Yep. The same thing happened the last time I was here,"

"But we're prisoners! Why do we get a room?"

"I don't know Katara,"

"You did it, didn't you?"

"I- What?"

"You got him to give us a room,"

"Katara, I did no such thing. If anyone got us a room, it was General Iroh,"

"You're lying,"

"Katara! Just drop it, okay? If we got a room, we got a room. Would you rather be in a cell?"

"No, but if you exploited yourself-,"

"Do you really think I'd do that?" Hirona demanded furiously. Katara hung her head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, well I don't know. When you talked about the last time you were here, I assumed that, y'know, they…"

"No, nothing like that!" Hirona almost laughed. Almost, but then remembered that soldier who had tried to take advantage of her when she was there last. "Katara, as long as we stay together, we'll be safe," She said firmly. Katara nodded uncertainly.

Later on, Zuko ordered a private audience with Hirona again. "I'm sorry," He said quietly. "I couldn't have killed you, you know,"

"Do I? How can I believe another word you say?"

"The only reason I did that in the forest was because- because I couldn't let you leave. It hurt too much,"

"Is that the truth?" Looking into Zuko's eyes, Hirona already knew the answer.

"That is the truth," Hirona nodded.

"I believe you," Zuko went to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Not yet. It's still too soon," Zuko wasn't pleased, but he decided not to ruin their newfound understanding.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't chase the Avatar; you'll always stand in my way. And there's no way I will fight you again,"

"You don't have to chase the Avatar to be happy," She said gently, taking his hand in hers.

"But how will I get home?"

"Home?"

"The Fire Nation,"

"The won't have you back. Not while your father is in power," Zuko said nothing, staring out across the ocean. Hirona could tell he was thinking about this. She knew it was difficult for him. He spent his whole life thinking that his father was right, well, because he was his father. It had been almost as difficult for Hirona when she made the decision to leave her home. That night was still firmly impressed in her memory.

Tanaka had always been someone Hirona had hated, but she put up with him for the sake of her father. "Hello Uncle Tanaka," She said as brightly as she could, opening the door.

"_Hello there Hirona. What a pleasure to see you again," His eyes lingered on certain parts of her body as they often did._

"_Do come in," Hirona tried to be polite and ignore his wandering eyes. The meal lasted forever, and Hirona was forced to sit opposite Tanaka, and watch him staring. After they had eaten, Hirona and her brother went outside to sweep the chicken coop while the adults discussed something. Tanaka left, then Hirona was called into the dining room. "Mum, Dad, you wanted me?"_

"_Yes Hirona. Sit down,"_

"_Uh…Okay. What is it you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Well, you're approaching the age now where you can be married,"_

"_Oh, right,"_

"_We have found a very suitable husband for you,"_

"_What? You mean I don't get to choose?" Her father laughed._

"_Don't be so stupid! You can't choose your own husband! You'd choose someone entirely inappropriate!"_

"_Well who am I supposed to marry then?"_

"_Your Uncle Tanaka is a very suitable match,"_

"_No! Never! I will never marry that slimeball!"_

"_Hirona! How dare you speak about your father's friend in that way!" Her mother scolded._

"_Mum, you can't be serious… I can't marry him! Anyone but him! He's old enough to be my father!" Hirona was in tears now._

"_He's very suitable. He will look after you,"_

"_You mean he's rich,"_

"_Yes, and you will do good to remember that he will not hesitate to put you in your place," Hirona's father growled._

"_Mum, please! Not him! I can't! I'll run away if I have to!"_

"_You will do no such thing! You ought to be grateful! You insolent little girl!" Her father smacked her hard across the mouth. Hirona ran from the room and began to pack. Later that night, she left a note saying she was leaving them;_

_Dear Mum and Dad._

_I am running away. I cannot live with a family that does not love me enough to treat me as a human being and not an object, or one that is so greedy it will promise me to a man like Tanaka. I feel betrayed that you will deny me the freedom I crave. Remember that if I should die running away, I will have died at your hands. I wish you loved me as much as I used to love you._

_Hirona_

That was the last time she ever saw her parents. After that she seemed to spend her life running.

"Help him, Zuko. Put an end to the war,"

* * *

I'm on a roll now. I've got alot of inspiriation. Expect the next chapter up soon! Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA I only own Hirona

Chapter 11 

Katara had seen it all. Zuko and Hirona had been talking on the ship's deck, and Zuko had tried to kiss her! Katara didn't know what to think. They talked for a little longer and Hirona walked away. Katara gasped. She was coming back to the room! She ran back as quickly as she could, but bumped into a soldier on the way. "Hello there," He grinned. Katara could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Let go of me!"

"Come on now! I wouldn't do anything to hurt a lady as pretty as you,"

"Then let me go," Katara reasoned. The soldier held her tighter.

"Don't worry, you can trust me," One of his hands was dangerously close to somewhere she didn't want it. (Use your imaginations! On, second thoughts, perhaps you shouldn't…) She heard footsteps. _Thank God! _"What the hell?" It was a male voice. Then there was another voice, Hirona's voice. "Put her down," She said firmly, almost dangerously.

"No chance," The soldier scoffed. "She's the enemy, and she doesn't deserve to live," This was the last thing Katara had expected. The hand that had been wandering across her body clamped itself around her throat. She gasped for air. "What is going on here?" Zuko had entered the corridor.

"Stay back! She'll die if you don't!" Katara didn't see any sense in his reasoning. She was dying anyway! But the soldier was drunk and confused. "It's cause of you that I have to fight in this stupid war," He slurred his words as he tried to convey the reason he was choking the young water tribe girl.

Hirona was itching to do something. He was drunk, his reflexes were slow. Did she dare risk it? She glanced at Zuko. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes seemed icy cold with hatred. Katara was turning pale and her breaths were getting shallower. That was it; Hirona was about to make her move. She kicked the soldier next to her hard in the shin. He cried out and drew the drunken man's attention. Hirona ducked around and punched him in the face, careful to avoid Katara. He was knocked unconscious and released her. Katara fell to the floor, gulping air into her aching lungs. "Thankyou!" She managed to say in between breaths. Hirona stood wiping blood from the man's nose off her hand. "No problem. Sorry," She added to the man nursing his bruised leg and glaring at her.

"Hirona?"

"Yes?"

"How come Zuko tried to kiss you?" Katara talked into the darkness, but she knew her friend had stiffened beside her.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do. On the deck today, I saw-,"

"Oh! So that's why you were out in the corridor! You were spying on me!" Hirona shuffled further away from Katara. They were sharing a bed, as it was the only one in the room. "No, I wasn't! But don't change the subject!"

"Katara, really. He didn't try to kiss me,"

"I'm not blind, and I'm not stupid. Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing is going on!" Katara sat up and pulled the covers away from Hirona with a sharp tug. Hirona fell onto the cold metal floor. "Ow! Bloody hell!"

"I'm not letting you have the covers until you tell me,"

"That's blackmail!"

"See if I care! Tell me!"

"No. I'll freeze first," Hirona was determined not to tell Katara, but after fifteen minutes of sub zero temperatures, she gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you!"

"Good," Katara grinned smugly. "Why did Zuko try to kiss you?"

"Start from the beginning,"

"Okay… What happened the last time you were here?"

"Well, er… I was given a room after a few days. Zuko even let me go on land when he was looking for the Avatar. You remember Flint, and the rest of his mates?"

"Of course,"

"Yeah, well they turned up to rescue me. Only I wouldn't let them touch Zuko and Iroh, so I ended up being dragged back here,"

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know,"

"Then what?"

"General Iroh told me Zuko had been meditating for two days solid and no one could wake him up. So he asked me to try,"

"And?"

"And I woke him up, but while we were in his room, we, er, kissed,"

"What? Are you totally out of your mind?"

"That's what I thought. You think I'm proud of myself? Betraying Flint like that?" Katara shook her head, even though she knew Hirona couldn't see it.

"Sorry,"

"Right. So then in the forest I had to help you and Aang, and Iroh said when I stood in his way I broke his heart,"

"He doesn't have a heart to break," Katara muttered darkly.

"Katara! Don't ever say that again! Everyone has a heart!"

"So he was trying to get you back when I saw you?" Katara deliberately didn't reply to Hirona's last comment. Images of the raid on her village and her mother's necklace were already filling up her mind. "Sort of," Hirona sighed. "It's a lot more complicated than that,"

"You won't have him back, will you?"

"Sorry?"

"You don't love him or anything, do you?"

"Katara, give the blanket back,"

The next morning Iroh invited them for sparring practice. Zuko was annoyed at this, but he was annoyed at most things. "Prince Zuko, it will do you good to fight against someone who is not a fire bender, and we all know that Miss Hirona can give you a few pointers on hand to hand combat,"

"Actually Uncle I was planning on training with swords today," Zuko thought he had gotten out of training with the girls.

"I can fight with swords," Hirona smiled smugly at Zuko. "I'm not that experienced, but I'm sure I'll manage," Zuko glared at her.

"Fantastic!" Iroh cried, clapping his hands. "First you will do some sword work with Hirona, then you can do some bending with, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Katara,"

"Ah. Bending with Miss Katara!"

It had been a while since Hirona had last held a sword. Nevertheless, she took up her position opposite Zuko, and they began to fight. Hirona was skilled, but Zuko had been training with swords all his life, so she was disarmed within minutes. "Good, Miss Hirona! Zuko, that was sloppy," Iroh scolded.

"But Uncle, I won!"

"Yes, but all Hirona's moves, although they were simple, they were flawless. Yours were not and you won by pure chance. Hirona smirked. They fought again, and this time Hirona was disarmed quicker than before. Iroh said he was better, but still needed more work. The third fight was the most interesting. As usual, Zuko had sent Hirona's sword flying out of her hand, but instead of accepting defeat, Hirona flipped over Zuko, collected her sword and used a quick, simple sequence to throw him down. Zuko had relaxed his guard, thinking the fight was over, and so Hirona had managed to defeat him easily. "Bravo!" Iroh applauded.

"She cheated!" Zuko protested.

"Time for some bending," Iroh ignored him. "Miss Katara seems to be getting a little bored,"

Hirona watched the two benders sparring with interest. They seemed to find real comfort in their abilities and she envied them. But then, she supposed, she found comfort in her Tai Chi. She was trying desperately to wrap her head around the rules of Pai Sho, which Iroh was currently beating her at. "No, you can't move the lotus tile like that," He said, sounding rather amused. It was the third time she had attempted to move the damn tile in the right way. She finally found a move she could do, only to find that Iroh had won again. Iroh's laughter was interrupted by cries of, "The Avatar!"

"Look! Down there!" Sokka pointed at the large metal ship. Appa soared towards it after Aang gave a tug on the reins. They were lucky to have survived. Sokka had felt sure that Appa would have been attacked in the water and that he and Aang, hiding underneath, would have been found. Appa had healed remarkably quickly and soon they were scouring the seas for any sign of Zuko. "I see Katara on deck!" Aang called. "And she's fighting Zuko!"

"What? Get down there now!" They swooped down and landed on deck.

"Aang!" Katara squealed and ran to him. Hirona ran to Zuko, who was advancing on the young Avatar and his friends. "Don't Zuko," She begged. The crew stood stiffly, wondering whether or not to attack. Aang stood ready to defend himself, Sokka and especially Katara. Zuko stopped in front of Aang and extended a hand. "Avatar," He said slowly, with forced politeness. "Please accept my humblest apologies for causing inconvenience to you and your friends," Sokka muttered something rude at this. "I understand you are in need of a fire bending teacher?" Iroh and the rest of the crew stared open-mouthed as Zuko and the Avatar shook hands. Hirona threw herself at Zuko and everyone watched in equal amazement as they kissed. They seemed to come to their senses suddenly and broke apart, beet red. A couple of the crew cheered and shouted that they knew it all along. Iroh felt an immense happiness swell up within him as he watched Zuko's face break into it's first true smile for years.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA. I only own Hirona.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Get out!"

"Hey, I was here first and I've got nowhere else to go,"

"Then go to Zuko's room!" Hirona whirled around and punched Sokka hard in the face for his last remark. Aang and Sokka had come into Hirona and Katara's room to decide what they were going to do next. "Ah! See? She punched me! She's our enemy!"

"Sokka, shut up for once!" Katara snapped. "Don't you get it? Zuko is on our side now, and it's all thanks to Hirona!"

"It's all an act," Sokka said decisively, nursing his now bleeding nose. "It's a trap!"

"I agree with Katara. You're paranoid, Sokka," Aang said, jumping around the room.

"Fine, get yourselves killed. See if I care,"

"Uh, Katara, maybe you should do something for his nose. I think I've broken it," Hirona said sheepishly. Katara merely shrugged.

"Serves him right," A sudden knock at the door made them all jump. It was the captain.

"Hi, um, General Iroh and Prince Zuko request your presence…" He mumbled, staring at the bizarre scene before him. Sokka was huddled in the corner muttering darkly, his nose bleeding and swelling quite badly. Aang was jumping around the room trying to catch Momo who promptly landed on Katara's head as Aang leapt after him. This resulted in Aang lying on top of Katara and Momo whirling around their heads. In short, the only apparent sane person in the room was Hirona. She laughed nervously. "Uh, tell them we'll be there in a few minutes,"

Zuko was pacing agitatedly. Was he making the right decision, helping the Avatar? Iroh entered the room smiling. "Uncle,"

"Prince Zuko," Iroh greeted his nephew and sat at the table. Zuko stared at him for a moment, willing him to say something about his decision. When he didn't Zuko resumed his pacing. "Sit down, nephew. I wish to speak with you before the others arrive," Zuko sat. "Are you sure you want to help the Avatar and go against your father?" Zuko thought for a moment. Images of his Agni Kai with his father flashed through his memory. He looked his uncle in the eye. "I'm sure," Iroh beamed.

"At last you see sense! Miss Hirona certainly worked wonders with you!" Zuko blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Come now Prince Zuko, you can't deny it. Did you think the two of you were invisible on deck earlier?" Zuko went even redder.

"She kissed me, uncle,"

"I didn't see you complaining," Zuko said nothing. "Why don't you just admit you like her? You can't pretend any longer!"

"Emotions are a sign of weakness, uncle,"

"Who taught you that? No, don't answer; I know perfectly well it was my brother. Emotions are wonderful things. Love… love can make you weak, but you can't live without it. Nephew, you have spent too long alone in the shadows. It is time you came out into the sunlight," Just as Iroh was finishing his sentence, Hirona stepped into the room, shortly followed by Aang and Katara, and then Sokka, whose nose was still bloody and swollen. Zuko raised an eyebrow at Hirona, then looked at Sokka. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh, and nodded. He smirked. The loud-mouthed Water Tribe boy had got what was coming to him. They talked for a little while about what to do next. Zuko forced himself to be as calm and polite as possible, especially when Sokka opened his mouth. "I think it would be sensible to go to an abandoned island near the earth nation on this ship, then the Avatar and his friends proceed while we wait for them. It would be unwise to sail right into the earth kingdom in a fire nation ship," Iroh said evenly. Everyone agreed to this plan.

Later that night, they ate dinner together. Hirona had no appetite whatsoever, and was just pushing her food around her plate with a fork while Katara and Sokka argued about Sokka's nose. Katara still hadn't healed it. Iroh seemed amused by this, but Zuko was about ready to crack. "Katara, just heal it, okay? We can talk about 'what I did' afterwards!"

"Sokka, I'm not healing anything until you admit you were wrong saying that to Hirona!"

"She was the one who punched me!"

"Oh, for god's sake! Katara, just heal him, would you? I don't give a damn about his apology, but I really want him to shut up!" Katara grudgingly agreed, and pulled some water out of a nearby glass to heal him. While everyone was watching the amazing bending, Hirona slipped out of the room and on deck unnoticed. Or so she thought. "Hirona?"

"Zuko?"

"Are you, erm, okay?"

"Fine. You made the right decision,"

"You think?"

"I know," Zuko sighed heavily.

"What were you doing, on deck earlier?" Hirona went bright pink.

"I, er, just, well, y'know…" Zuko smirked and Hirona thumped him. "Hey, I didn't hear you complaining!"

"That's because I couldn't talk!"

"Oh, so you didn't want me to kiss you then?"

"I never said that,"

"Exactly," She turned to face the water, then shivered.

"You're cold?"

"Of course. I'm not a fire bender," Zuko suddenly realised he had been subconsciously raising his body temperature.

"Let's go inside," When they reached the hall in which they had been eating, they found it empty.

"Maybe they've gone looking for us," Hirona suggested. They sat down together and Hirona leaned into Zuko, placing her head on his chest. Zuko was shocked, and didn't quite know how to react. His experience with girls was very limited. He awkwardly put his arm around her waist, blushing a little. "Why me?"

"Huh?" Hirona sat up a little to face him. "What do you mean, Zuko?"

"Why do you like me? I'm your enemy, I'm ugly, I've got the worst temper, I-,"

"Zuko, you're not my enemy any more. Your temper isn't that bad, and you're definitely not ugly!"

"But what about…?" He gestured to his scar. Hirona lifted her hand and gently touched the scar with slender fingers. Zuko shivered, but not because of the cold. No one had ever touched his scar before, except the healers. He closed his eyes, trying to discipline his breathing. His pulse wasn't the only one that had quickened. "It doesn't make you ugly, Zuko," Hirona breathed. Zuko's eyes flickered open, and he grabbed hold of the hand touching his face and kissed it. A moment later they were kissing passionately.

"What are you two doing in here?" Hirona asked as she opened the door to her room, feeling somewhat flustered. Aang and Sokka looked up from unrolling some sleeping bags on the floor.

"We thought it would be best to stick together," Aang explained.

"Or," Katara said, "As Sokka so delicately put it; 'In case some Fire Nation bastards come to try and rape us in the night',"

"Right…" Hirona sat down on the bed she and Katara shared and smiled to herself. Aang _definitely_ didn't mind sharing a room with Katara. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear as he rolled out his sleeping mat.

Later that night, Hirona was pretending to be asleep as Aang and Katara shared a whispered conversation. "Aang, are you okay? Was it that nightmare again?" Hirona assumed Aang nodded, because Katara continued, "Why won't you tell me what it's about?"

"Because I'm worried it shows the future," Aang said sadly.

"Oh, Aang, come here…" Hirona rolled over and dared to open one eye to see Katara and Aang holding each other close. "Tell me what it shows. Trust me, you'll feel better if you tell someone," Aang took a deep breath and said,

"It shows Ozai winning the war. It also shows… you dying," Katara inhaled sharply, but tried to make Aang feel better.

"Don't worry Aang, it won't happen,"

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But I believe. I believe in you,"

"Thanks Katara," She went back over to the bed and Hirona felt the mattress sink lower as she lay down. Katara waited until Aang had fallen back asleep before nudging Hirona. "Hey, Hirona, I know you were listening," Hirona sighed and sat up.

"Yeah, I was,"

"What do you think? Do you think it'll happen?"

"The way I see it," Hirona began slowly. "Is that if Aang believes it will happen, he might hesitate in his battle and it will come true. If he doesn't, then he will give it his all and it won't happen,"

"Right. So it all depends on Aang?"

"Hasn't it always?"

After a week or so of sailing on what seemed like an endless ocean, an island was visible in the far distance. It was quickly decided that this was the island they would wait for Aang on while he found an earth bending teacher. As they neared the island, Hirona let out a gasp. It was her home.

* * *

You have all stopped reviewing! I am already writing chapter 13 but i won't post it without some encouragement! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA I only own Hirona.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

From the moment Hirona set foot on her island, she knew something was different; something was wrong. They set off, just Iroh, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka and herself. Hirona was edgy and worried. Something was definitely wrong. "I don't like this," She whispered. "I think we should leave,"

"Now who's being paranoid?" Sokka teased.

"No, I'm serious, something isn't right!"

"Hirona, everything'll be fine, you'll see," Aang grinned reassuringly. "They wouldn't hurt the Avatar now would they?"

"If you say so," Hirona was far from reassured, but tried to put the worry out of her mind. It almost disappeared when Zuko slipped his hand into hers. Suddenly there was a loud rustle in the trees and Flint and the other boys from her village appeared. Flint looked angrier than she'd ever seen him. The boys surrounded them and Zuko stood ready to fight. "Don't fight them," Hirona muttered. Flint grabbed her arm and pulled it up roughly behind her back. She gasped in surprise and pain. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "Put me down!"

"You're a traitor, and you're not welcome here," Flint hissed. Zuko stepped forward angrily, but Iroh stopped him advancing any further.

"Flint, I'm not going to fight you,"

"Take them to the village!" The boys herded the group towards the village and only when they reached it did Flint release Hirona. She screamed in horror at what she saw. The once brightly painted buildings were charred and blackened. Burned bodies of small children lay on the floor, reaching out in their last desperate attempt to get away before they were killed. Out from between the ashes and the smouldering ruins of homes came a handful of small children in filthy clothes. Hirona recognised them at once as the once happy villagers she had lead for two years. Tears poured down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. "This is what happened while we were trying to save you!" Flint spat. "And while it was happening, you were in his bed!" He pointed an accusing finger at Zuko.

"No!" Hirona cried.

"You betrayed us! You as good as killed these people! This is all your fault!" He smacked her hard across the mouth and she flew to the floor. She lifted her self a little off the floor and spat blood into the dry ground. Zuko restrained himself as Flint kicked Hirona in the side and she fell to the floor again. She got up of unsteady legs and backed away from all of them. Her eyes darted from Flint and the village boys, to Aang and his friends, finally to Zuko and Iroh. She didn't know what to do, so she did the one thing she knew how to, the one thing she had done from day one. She ran.

Zuko broke free of the village peasants holding him, seething. He followed Hirona into the forest as quickly as he could. He was well aware he was being followed by Flint, his uncle, the Avatar… He didn't care. He had to find her. "Get that filthy fire nation bastard!" came a voice close behind him. "Hirona too! They'll pay for what they did!" His impossibly fast pace quickened. He saw her in the distance, jumping through a curtain of leafy vines. He followed, and after a little while he broke out of the forest and came to a cliff. Hirona was standing at the edge and turned around, her heels touching the edge of the rock. She was breathing heavily. "Gotcha!" Flint called triumphantly, appearing out of the trees. Hirona stared at them both as more people emerged. "You traitor! You're not going to live past today! And nor is your murderer of a boyfriend," Tai hissed at them. Hirona shook her head.

"I'm not dying by your hands," She said.

"No! Don't!" Aang yelled, as she bent her knees with her arms outstretched.

"Hirona!" Zuko's eyes widened. She sprang upward and over the side of the cliff into the sea below. Zuko ran to the edge and peered over it. There was no sign of her. She was gone. "Watch out!" Katara screamed, but Flint kicked Zuko over the cliff before he registered what had happened. He fell, feeling as if time was barely moving. As he fell he saw that the cliff face jutted out at the top, and underneath it there was enough space to conceal a person from whoever was looking down from above. That person was Hirona, clinging impossibly to the rock. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. Suddenly time returned to its normal speed and Zuko hit the rock facehard and fast. "Grab hold, quickly!" She hissed, as she grabbed the stone wall tighter, wincing as the sharp rock cut into her hand. He grabbed hold. "I thought you were dead!"

"Not yet. It's not my time,"

"I thought it was mine. What now?"

"If I remember rightly, there's a cave over to the right, but slightly below us. It's a tunnel that goes up to a pool in the forest," They made their slow, painful way down and into the cave. Water rushed out across the ledge and fell into the sea. "The water from the pool is drained out through the tunnel and out here," Hirona explained.

Progress was slow and difficult in the tunnel. If it weren't for Zuko's fire bending, it would also have been in the dark. The floor was slippery and wet, even when they weren't standing in the powerful current. After an hour or so, they reached the pool and daylight. Hirona dived straight into the crystal water, despite her exhaustion. She swam to where Zuko lay on the shore, and collapsed next to him.

Meanwhile, everyone else who had set foot on the island were being held in a makeshift prison. Iroh didn't even try to break his bonds as they sat tied up on the dirty floor. He refused to talk at all. His nephew was dead; that was all he could think about. All that time he had looked after him, and now he had failed. Not only that, but Hirona was dead too, and he could have prevented that. He felt more depressed than he had ever been in his life. "But this is the Avatar! We're on your side!" Katara was attempting to reason with the teenageguards.

"He was with the fire nation prince,"

"He's still the Avatar! The prince has- er, had been banished, and they're fighting against Ozai!"

"Silence! Any more of this, and you'll be killed," The guard lost his patience.

"Zuko,"

"Huh?"

"Zuko! Wake up!"

"No,"

"ZUKO!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Zuko sat up to find himself on the shore of a small lake with Hirona next to him. It was still dark and the light of the moon gave their skin an unnatural glow. It all came flooding back to him. "What do we do now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. Do you think they'll have found your ship?"

"Yes, but if they have any sense they'll leave it alone,"

"I'm not sure they do," Hirona looked away. "I'm just going to… I'll be back in a minute. Don't come looking for me," She ran off up the shore of the lake, leaving Zuko tired, bewildered and alone.

Hirona cried silently into the pool of water. Was it true what Flint said? Was it really her fault that the village was burned down? That those children died? Memories of the children lying open-eyed and open-mouthed in mid scream appeared in her mind. She tried to force them out, tried to make the pain go away, but they refused to disappear. She let out a cry of rage and despair and punched the nearest tree. The wood splintered and cut her fist. She opened her hand and inspected the damage on both sides. On one side there was a deep cut where the rock face had sliced into her palm. On the other, small red scratches criss-crossed their way across her fingers. She plunged her hand into the icy cool waters of the lake to numb the pain and clean the wounds. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Hirona whirled around to see a figure holding up a scarred wrist. The cuts were clearly self-inflicted.

"Flint!"

"You hurt me, Hirona,"

"Flint, listen to me-,"

"No, I'm through listening to you," Flint approached her menacingly. "You are nothing but a spoiled prince's whore!"

"It's not like that! You should know I'm not like that!"

"No I don't! You're a murderer and a-,"

"I am not a murderer! If anyone is the murderer around here, it's you!"

"If it weren't for you, we would have been there when the village was attacked!"

"You should know well enough that you should have left enough people to defend the village! You would have willingly killed me, and Zuko!"

"You care more about your precious prince than about me!"

"Yes, at the moment I do! Zuko wouldn't kill someone in cold blood like that! What happened to you? You're so… warped…"

"If anyone's warped, it's you! You are getting off with the prince of the fire nation!"

"It's not like that!"

"I don't care anymore. You are going to pay for killing those kids,"

"I didn't kill them," Flint said nothing. He closed a hand around her neck, and slammed her body against a tree. Hard. She slid down to the floor painfully. "Zuko!" She screamed in a desperate attempt to save herself. She could only hope he heard.

* * *

I gave in. I just had to post another chapter. 

I still expect you to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA I only own Hirona.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Zuko had been swimming in the lake when he heard a strangled scream. At first he wasn't sure if it had been a bird or some other animal, but he decided to investigate. As he followed the lake in the direction Hirona had gone, he heard an angry voice and a whimper of pain. He sped up, sprinting in the direction of the noise. He ducked as something came flying towards him through the trees. When he stood, he realised it was a someone. He realised it was Hirona. "Oh God," Zuko pressed to fingers to her neck, searching for a pulse. "No, you can't be dead, you just can't be! I- I love you!" He pleaded. _There! _A pulse! It was fairly strong, and Zuko's heart leaped. She would live. Her eyes flickered open for a second, then she mumbled, "Zuko. Flint's here," He stood and turned to see a young man with hollow eyes staring at him.

"You deserve to die. Both of you," His word were slow and his eyes were unfocused. He had no idea what he was doing, here in the forest, blinded by guilt, and grief. He ran forward and punched Zuko in the stomach. Zuko doubled over in pain, then attacked using all his force. Flint flew backwards and there was a sickening crunch as he hit the floor. His neck had broken, and he was dead. Zuko swallowed hard. The first person he'd ever killed. "Zuko…" Hirona's weak voice reached his ears.

"I'm here," He took her hand and smoothed back her hair. There was a gash on her forehead, and sticky, drying blood stained her face down one side. "He's gone?"

"Yes, he's gone… For good this time,"

"He's dead?"

"Yes… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Hirona held up a shaking hand.

"He wouldn't have lived much longer in his state anyway,"

"What do you mean?"

"Check his wrists," Zuko approached the corpse of the young boy cautiously, almost as though he were afraid he would jump up at any moment. He stared at it's wrists. There were cuts running all the way up his lower arm at regular intervals. Flint had been self-harming.

"Iroh,"

"General Iroh, please say something,"

"Hello? Iroh?" Iroh stared into space as if he was in another world. Sadness was painted all over his tired face, and he looked older than he usually did. A villager came running up to the guard. "Flint's dead! He was murdered! Hirona and her boyfriend are alive!" He panted, looking both horrified and angry. Iroh looked up.

"He's… alive?" He said, his eyes full of hope.

"Why did you end up falling off the cliff?" Hirona asked Zuko in a weak voice.

"I was kicked off,"

"By Flint?"

"Yes," Zuko was worried about her. He had done what he could for the gash on her forehead, but she had still lost a lot of blood. Her breathing was shallower than normal, and her eyes were darting about uncertainly. "Drink this," He ordered, giving her a drink his uncle had taught him to make to give an injured person. Zuko remembered complaining at the time that he would never use it. How wrong he was. Hirona drank it, coughing at the disgusting taste, but she trusted Zuko to make her better, and so continued to swallow. After 15 minutes, her breathing was better and her vision was focused. She fell into a deep sleep.

Zuko struggled to keep his eyes open. He knew he should keep watch, but he was so tired…_ No! _He felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. _Stay awake Zuko. Don't let your guard down…_ He found himself concentrating on the flames of the small fire he had made to keep Hirona warm. He made them dance and twirl, and was distracted from the exhaustion that crept up on him. He fell back into the sand, asleep.

Zuko opened his eyes. He was in his bed! How was that possible? Even stranger, he was dressed in his nightclothes. He got up and left the room, searching for his uncle. He found the captain first. "Prince Zuko sir! We are so glad to see you awake!"

"What happened?" The prince demanded.

"We found you and Miss Hirona on the island sir. We brought you back here, and got you cleaned up," The captain sounded quite pleased with himself.

"And my uncle?"

"Sorry sir,"

"The Avatar?"

"The village have them,"

"Take me to Hirona," The captain led the way to the infirmary, where Hirona lay in a bed, still in the clothes she had been found in. Zuko smirked. The crew obviously weren't brave enough to remove her clothes themselves. She was asleep, but as they approached, she opened bleary eyes. "Zuko? Why do I feel like I've been hit over the head by a ten ton boulder?"

"How do you feel?" The captain asked.

"I just told you,"

"Can you remember anything?" Zuko interrupted the captain as he opened his mouth to speak. "Dismissed, captain," he added quickly.

"I remember Flint… You killed him… I remember you talking to me… You were asking me to wake up, to be okay. You said, you said you loved me…" She blinked, then stared up at Zuko. "It was probably just a dream…"

"No. It wasn't," Hirona's face lit up.

"It was real? You really…?" Zuko decided it was time to swallow his pride, and admit what he had tried so hard to keep hidden.

"I love you Hirona," He managed to choke out, then turned away, for fear she would laugh.

"Zuko, turn around!" She smiled. He did, and she sat up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too," Zuko felt light headed. Never in his life had anyone said that to him. Not even Iroh. "Where's everyone else?" Hirona suddenly asked, looking confused.

"They're back on the island," Zuko said guiltily.

"What? We have to get them back!" He nodded.

"I'm going to go and talk to the captain about a plan of action. You stay here and get some rest,"

"But I want to help!" Hirona tried to stand but fell back.

"Nonsense," Zuko said firmly. "You're in no fit state to do anything just yet," Hirona nodded in angry submission and fell back against her pillows.

"Zuko's alive," Iroh said slowly, as if to reassure himself. He looked up at everyone else and beamed. "Thank the gods!" Aang grinned back.

"Iroh, you're okay again! Now, do you have any idea how to get out of this?" Iroh's face changed from happiness to one of deep concentration. He inspected the locks on his wrists.

"This could be difficult," He mused in a fairly cheerful voice, as if he was deciding on a Pai Sho strategy and not on an escape plan.

"Oh brilliant, the great army general has no idea how to get out of this either," Sokka said scathingly.

"I never said that," Iroh replied coolly. "I just said it would be difficult,"

"Ignore my brother," Katara said urgently. "Do you know of a way to escape, General?"

"Yes, but it will be tricky," Iroh said at last.

* * *

I know it took a while, but the next chapter is up! Reveiw! 


End file.
